Captain De Santa's Downfall
| image = File:Rdr_marston_beats_de_santa.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Campo Mirada | end = Casa Madrugada | prereqs = | giver = Luisa Fortuna | location = Nuevo Paraiso | rewards = Fame and Honor | previous = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Father Abraham" |next = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "The Gates of El Presidio" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston arrives at Luisa Fortuna's temporary camp, and is told that Vincente de Santa is overseeing a massacre in Sepulcro. Luisa asks Marston to put an end to it, by killing De Santa and all of his helpers. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Sepulcro and kill all of the Mexican Army soldiers, except De Santa. *Hogtie De Santa and bring him to the cemetery entrance. *After making De Santa talk, kill him or leave him to the rebels. *Ride to Casa Madrugada and search for Javier Escuella. *Kill all of the soldiers in town. Mission Details Get on the horse and follow the rebels to Sepulcro. Before arriving there, Marston stops the men and tells them not to fire unless he says so. De Santa is killing the rebels, so Marston hurries up. Once you regain control of your character, enter the cemetery and shoot all the soldiers you can see. Be careful not to hit De Santa, as you want him alive (if you cant catch him shoot him in the leg with dead eye). He tries to run away, but he's slow and you should easily be able to catch up with him (unless he steals your horse, which can happen). Use the lasso and hogtie him before carrying him back to the entrance of the cemetery. Amusingly, if you can run in front of him with your horse, he will turn and run the opposite direction, making it possible to herd him back to the rebels. Marston starts beating De Santa, trying to get the location of Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. De Santa breaks and tells Marston that Javier is holed up in Casa Madrugada. Afterwards, you get the chance to either kill De Santa or let the rebels do it. If you attempt to start a fist-fight with De Santa, the rebels will open fire on him, however the following dialogue still acts as if you killed him. Get on a horse and head for Casa Madrugada. Once you arrive, you have to look for Javier in what seems to be a deserted town. Mexican soldiers will emerge from the second and first floor of the large building ahead of you. After you have taken them all out, a prostitute tells Marston that Javier has never been there, and that De Santa simply has sent Marston into a trap. Note: A glitch has been reported in which you do not have to kill De Santa. When you are standing over him, you can punch him. He will then stand up, and when you punch him again, the game will register him as dead, but he is still standing there while you precede to the next objective, and you can still kill him then, which shows that he is alive. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa or any of the rebels. *Kills his own or any of the rebels' horses. *Kills De Santa before capturing him and making him talk. *Leaves the road to Casa Madrugada for too great a distance. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gallery File:Rdr_desantos_downfall.jpg es:La_Caída_del_Capitán_De_Santa Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player